


Almost Christmas

by BaggerHeda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Horny for the holidays, Inappropriate use of elf costumes, Lesbian Sex, Loud sex within earshot of Wynonna, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda
Summary: “Please, baby,” said Waverly.“Pleeease.”When Nicole had slumped through the doorway, vaguely mortified by the silly elf costume Waverly insisted on seeing, it was all Waverly could do to keep from bursting into raucous giggles.And when Nicole had flung herself on the bed, her mouth pulling down with a good-natured pout, Waverly simplyhadto cover it with smiling kisses.*****Waverly knows whatshewants this holiday season.





	Almost Christmas

“Please, baby,” said Waverly. _“Pleeease.”_

When Nicole had slumped through the doorway, vaguely mortified by the silly elf costume Waverly insisted on seeing, it was all Waverly could do to keep from bursting into raucous giggles.

And when Nicole had flung herself on the bed, her mouth pulling down with a good-natured pout, Waverly simply _had_ to cover it with smiling kisses.

True, she hadn’t _meant_ for her hand to begin wandering right away, but she wasn’t exactly _surprised,_ either. Nicole had caught her by the wrist as her fingertips snuck below the costume’s waistband, stopping her. “Waverly, wait!” she exclaimed with a short bark of laughter.

“Please?” repeated Waverly, with what she hoped was her most winning smile. “It’s almost Christmas.” She leaned in a little more, draping herself over Nicole, relishing the unsubtle heave of breasts underneath her own chest. Even though they were joking around, playful, the closeness of Nicole’s body woke something in her, instant and powerful. Fire bloomed under her skin (and _fuck_ how could Nicole totally turn her on like this without even trying.) Suddenly she wasn’t playing around.

“You know I have to go to work in a few minutes,” said Nicole, her voice turning low and rough, her warm brown eyes widening.

“So?” Waverly grinned, feeling the mischief light up her face. “I can be quick. C’mon. It’s been _days._ Four whole days.”

“No it hasn’t,” said Nicole with a little breathless laugh, but she let go of Waverly’s wrist.

“Okay. Three days and change,” Waverly huffed. Their schedules had been mixed up and crazy for the last week, with the holidays and all. Mama’s return had naturally put demands on Waverly’s time, and Nicole was pulling assistant-elf duty in addition to her regular shifts, and it felt like forever since they’d spent more than a couple minutes saying goodbye and hello. Waverly was starting to feel more than a little frustrated. Every time she’d pressed a kiss to Nicole’s lips, or wound her arms around her to lay her head on her breast and breathe in the vanilla-sweet scent of her, unrequited desire had flared up along with the tenderness, and fuck it, she wasn’t going to wait any longer.

Her hand had snaked under the thin green canvas of the elf garb, and now she cupped her palm over the crotch of Nicole’s lightweight pants she wore underneath, and _jeez,_ the shudder that rocked Nicole’s hips and the little moan that rose out of her throat sent wetness spilling into her panties. Waverly ran her hand, not gently, along the seams, pressed in with her fingertips. So much heat, so much glorious heat waiting there as her hand started to tease at Nicole’s core, as Nicole started to writhe and gasp for her, already.

“Jesus, Waverly,” Nicole rasped. Her long arms were reaching down, fingertips gaining purchase on the waistband of Waverly’s trousers. “C’mere.” She began a slow steady pull, bringing Waverly closer, tugging her up to her knees, so she balancing on one hand above her.

Waverly looked down, warm affection and rising want all mixing together at the sight of red hair spilling messily over the bedcovers and those stupid, stupid elf ears, so ridiculous. She was gazing into Nicole’s beautiful face, losing herself in the haze of lust and longing there. Nicole’s lips were parted and her cheeks dusted pink with a delicious flush, and Waverly was mesmerized by the way her jaw and the muscles of her throat worked: high arousal, plain as day.

Nicole’s eyes flicked down, back up, across Waverly’s face, hungry and slow, then she licked her lips, and the way her tongue nestled into the corner of her mouth, unconsciously seductive, made Waverly jolt with the thought of all the other wicked wild wonderful things that tongue loved to do. Nicole asked, her voice gravelly and hinting at the drawl she almost always hid, “You good? Can you reach?”

“Mm hmm.” Waverly shivered at Nicole’s rough-silk words, sweet as honey and drenched in desire. God, the sound of them just _did things_ to her, when Nicole was like this, when they were both boiling over with need, the sex swirling in the air between them. Sometimes how much Nicole wanted her flat-out took her breath away. Like now. The hugeness of her own desire made her hands hurried and clumsy, and Waverly fumbled blindly with the pants, the button and zipper uncooperative for a moment. She cursed softly until - aha! - the button finally gave way. She let the zipper down, and husked out, “You’re going to need to be quiet.”

“Quieter than you,” Nicole gruffed back. Waverly quirked a grin, thinking, _not fucking likely_ because, Nicole, quiet? That woman could _shout._ It was a measure of her desperate need, maybe, how little she cared about it this very moment. Yeah, so what, everyone was downstairs, they’d keep as quiet as they could.

“Hush,” teased Waverly, leaning forward. They both smiled into the kiss, Waverly delighting in the delicate heat of Nicole’s tongue tracing the shape of her lip, holy crap how could she do that, panting with need and could still be so tender, could take the lust burning in both their bodies and turn it into this brightsharp lattice of unalloyed arousal, gossamer and unbreakable, and Waverly soaring like an aerialist at the very apex of her leap hanging weightless as the fire rose to lift them both spinning up into euphoria and FUCK. Waverly’s fingers slid down, Nicole arching up and willing, and she slipped between wet folds, silken heat and so much pleasure ready to be unleashed. It always felt like the best most indescribable happiness, a gift above all others, slick and sliding against flesh that shaped molten desire against the pads of her fingers, this sacred rite. She was exhaling her own delight now in great gasping shudders. Nicole groaned as well, her whole body jolting rigid for an instant, a loud feral sound rising from deep in her chest, grunting her joy, the noise disappearing into Waverly’s open, questing mouth.

Then, Nicole tipped her head back, drawing a great wracking breath before her eyes focused back to Waverly, wild and dark. “Yes,” she hissed, the sibilance coursing over Waverly’s skin, firing her further.

Nicole’s agile fingers were working with their own feverish heat, as well, unbuttoning Waverly’s pants, urgent. Waverly gasped again, louder, and her hips bucked wildly as she felt those skilled digits parting her and sliding strong against her clit. “Oh, _god yeah,”_ came bursting out of her mouth, explosive, as she felt her own wetness spread under Nicole’s strong hand, the way her hips rolled with the tight circles Nicole drew.

“That’s it,” Nicole panted, “yeah, go fast, go fast, baby.”

Waverly did. The urgency of Nicole’s need was a match to her own, a fierce spiral as they went crashing toward the peak. Waverly groaned into the work of it, feeling heat cascading through her limbs, her fingers alive with dark magic at Nicole’s center, and Nicole’s hand sliding through her, their bodies shaking together, it was all fast and deliciously dirty and they still had all these fucking clothes on and _holy shit_ how could she be so close already? Soaring, Waverly gritted out, “Yes. So. Hot.”

“Always Haught,” growled Nicole, the wild pace not allowing even a smile at her permanent joke. Breathing hard, her free hand grasped and dug in high on Waverly’s waist, fingertips biting just a little too hard against soft flesh. Waverly hissed, finding even that sting a delight in the cacophony of sensations, and wondered if maybe she’d find a bruise later, before the thought went spinning away, lost. Nicole’s voice was rising now. “Oh god, uh,” she groaned out, her thighs tensed and shaking as Waverly stroked and circled, her pleasure falling almost musical from her mouth. “Ahh-h-h.”

Waverly, concentrating so hard on getting Nicole there, found herself surprised and shouting out her own orgasm. “Yes. Oh!” she cried, incandescent joy flashing through her, every nerve vibrating with unbearable pleasure as she sailed over and free. Nicole came with her, she knew, feeling the arch of the body beneath her, hearing the high-pitched strangled shout. They hung there, paused in bliss, the ferocious height of their need pulsing through them, before sinking down together, completely spent for the moment. Waverly collapsed, her face nestling against Nicole’s chest, as their thundering heartbeats hammered on, nowhere yet near to calm.

Nicole rumbled, “Yeah, babe, I don’t think you were quiet.”

“Neither were you,” shot back Waverly. They both began to giggle. Waverly raised up and saw Nicole happy and laughing, her face radiating contentment, her brilliant smile shining wide and dimple creasing her cheek.

“Not exactly what I was expecting,” said Nicole, “when you asked me to bring a few things over for the Christmas dinner.” Her eyes twinkled, and Waverly just hummed happily, unwilling to perjure herself by saying _she_ hadn’t thought about it, either. She moved to get up, knowing that Nicole had to leave for work really soon, but Nicole caught her and wrapped her tight around the shoulders, murmuring, “Not yet, not yet.”

Waverly snuggled down again, ignoring the silly bells and tassels that pressed a bit uncomfortably against her face, and breathed in everything. Everything Nicole. Her heart swimming with love and her body still tingling with so much warmth, Waverly had only a single coherent thought in her head: Best. Christmas. _Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters so much.
> 
> A little smutty no-plot WayHaught sexytime romp because, hey, we all _heard_ exactly what was going on, so, why not? Happy Earpmas, one and all!
> 
> Enjoy, and leave a comment or kudo if you will! You can find/follow me on Twitter at [@boo_in_la](http://twitter.com/boo_in_la).
> 
> _Support fanfiction! If you enjoy my work, you can buy me a coffee:[ko-fi.com/booinla](https://ko-fi.com/booinla)_


End file.
